Most trucks have beds for carrying cargo. Sometimes cargo is loaded or unloaded in low-light conditions. Some trucks have a light on the cab of the truck. The light shines from the cab towards that back of the bed. The light shines in the eyes of someone at the end of the bed looking into the bed. If the cargo is tall, little or no light reaches the rear of the bed of the truck.